A Different Way
by Nuriko-PerfectWorld
Summary: In the series, Miaka doesn't cheat on Tamahome by doing it with Hotohori after he saved her, but in this fic... she does. What will happen when the evil brainwashed Tamahome, whose order was to kill Miaka, walks in on Miaka and Hotohori doing it?


Fushigi Yuugi = A brilliant work of the amazing Watase-sensei... not I. I don't think I am capable of creating such excellence. O_o However, this here fic was written by me, and it's about Tamahome turning back to his real self...a different way. I, a fan of both Tamahome and Hotohori... think this fic will be enjoyed by fans of either (or both) bishounen.

  
  


***

  
  


Hotohori: Miaka, will you... be with me?

  
  


Miaka looked into his amber colored eyes with shock at first. But then she took it into consideration. Tamahome was long gone; she had permanently said good bye to him. If she was going to spend the rest of her life in this book now that they couldn't summon Suzaku, she should spend it with Hotohori like how she was with Tamahome. 

  
  


Hotohori: It's alright if you do not want to answer right now, Miaka. I understand.

  
  


Miaka eagerly shook her head.

  
  


Miaka: No, Hotohori, I do want to be with you!

  
  


Hotohori grew a smile which was, inside, so big, but he let it appear to be only a calm, relieved smile. 

  
  


Hotohori: Then I shall make you my empress? 

  
  


Miaka nodded. She wasn't doing this to replace Tamahome. At this very moment, for some reason, she felt like she had loved Hotohori the whole time. It was like the time when she, Hotohori, Tamahome, and Nuriko were on their way to see Taiitsukun. She had joined Hotohori, who was sitting outside alone. He gave her a hug, making her excited, and now she had the same feeling.

  
  


But then, images of Tamahome appeared in her mind. Images of him standing mightily above her when he saved her from the slave traders... just the second time they met. She thought of when Chichiri used his magic and enabled them to meet. Then she thought of the time he told her the symbol on his forehead lets him know he was born to protect her.

  
  


Miaka's eyes filled with tears of sadness.

  
  


Hotohori: What's wrong?

  
  


Miaka managed to force a smile.

  
  


Miaka: I'm just so happy... that's all...

  
  


She had to end her love for Tamahome, and the only way to do that would be to replace that with her love for Hotohori.

  
  


She quickly and harshly pressed her lips to Hotohori's, as his eyes widened with shock. Soon after, he responded. Breathless, their faces parted and they stared at each other with love. They both had a desperate look in their eyes - they were desperate to truly claim their love to each other.

  
  


Off went their clothes, and inside Miaka went Hotohori. Miaka thought now that her love for Tamahome was just an infatuation. She thought this, right now, was real. But it was sex that caused this true infatuation... for Hotohori. The love-making continued for a very long time, when...

  
  


The door flew open while this was heard...

  
  


Voice: DIE PRIESTESS OF SU-

  
  


Hotohori's immediate reaction was to throw covers over he and Miaka, then he looked over at the door.

  
  


Miaka: Tama...home...

  
  


Tamahome stood at the door in total shock... like he was fatally struck with lightening. The dark blue earring fell out of his ear. His right arm with the hand which clutched the sword dropped to his side, and he lost his grasp on the sword. His mouth opened, but only a low murmur-like sound came out. His eyes filled with tears, and he fell to his knees.

  
  


Tamahome (quietly): Why... *he looked at the wound on Miaka's arm, not yet healed by Mitsukake* (loudly) HOW COULD I LET MYSELF DO THIS!!!???

  
  


He picked up the sword and held it to his heart.

  
  


Miaka: TAMAHOME!!!

  
  


She jumped from the covers and ran towards Tamahome, as Hotohori chased after her.

  
  


Tamahome: I will never forgive myself... therefore...

  
  


Miaka: TAMAHOME, NO!

  
  


He began to dig the blade into his skin, when Hotohori snatched it. Blood was already soaking into Tamahome's shirt.

  
  


Hotohori: If it were to Miaka sad, it will be prevented.

  
  


Tamahome looked up at Hotohori and glared, but he was then very saddened. 

  
  


Miaka: Mitsukake...

  
  


Miaka grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around her, and ran out the door.

  
  


Hotohori and Tamahome: Miaka...

  
  


Miaka (yelling): Mitsukake... MITSUKAKE!

  
  


***

  
  


In about five minutes, Tamahome's minor wound was healed, but his incredible guilt remained. He sat up in his bed with Miaka at his side.

  
  


Miaka: Tamahome... is it you now? The real you?

  
  


Tamahome nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

  
  


Tamahome: I feel so guilty... I wanted to kill myself, but now that you're here with me...

  
  


He placed his hand on her cheek.

  
  


Miaka: I'm glad. I'm glad Hotohori stopped you or...

  
  


Tamahome was so guilty he had completely forgotten about the other thing.

  
  


Tamahome: You... and Hotohori... You... you BETRAYED me!!!

  
  


Miaka gasped, and she began to sob.

  
  


Miaka: I'm...sorry... I'M SORRY!

  
  


*PAUSE*

  
  


Miaka looked up with tears streaming down her face,

  
  


Miaka: I thought you were gone forever. I almost killed myself too. And so I wouldn't do it again, I had to forget about you...

  
  


Tamahome: ...by giving yourself to Hotohori?! (sob) I thought your first time would be with ME!

  
  


With that, they both began sobbing uncontrollably for a few minutes, but...

  
  


Tamahome placed a hand on Miaka's shoulder, and with a calm voice...

  
  


Tamahome: Hey, hey... umm...

  
  


Miaka lifted her head.

  
  


Tamahome: I guess this sorta makes us even... when you think about it. I decided that I will forgive you... if you forgive me.

  
  


Miaka (happiness returning): Oh, I do forgive you!

  
  


Tamahome (relieved): Then I forgive you.

  
  


Miaka (happily): Tamahome! ...Welcome back.

  
  


Miaka lay her head in Tamahome's lap and Tamahome caressed it lovingly.

  
  


***

  
  


Upon hearing the news that Tamahome and Miaka were together again, Hotohori brooded, in his chambers, door locked. He was so close to being with Miaka, but then he understood. NOTHING could come between Miaka and Tamahome, or destroy their amazing love. If Miaka was happy, he was happy. So he realized this was for the good.

  
  


***

  
  


This goes to show that no matter what happens, no matter what way Tamahome was brought back to his normal self, the love between Tamahome and Miaka will NEVER be broken... they are destined to be together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
